<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gum Smile by LoveComeDown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536017">Gum Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveComeDown/pseuds/LoveComeDown'>LoveComeDown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crush, Insomnia, Jim's POV, M/M, Mentioned Spock (Star Trek), One Shot, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Short, Stream of Consciousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveComeDown/pseuds/LoveComeDown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to falling asleep to the thought of Spock's beautiful smile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gum Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spock had a beautiful smile.</p><p>Jim had hesitated to tell him so, at first from shock, and then fully stopped himself. He was sure Spock would only be put out by it. Or take it as another bit of teasing. That in particular is what pulled his back. </p><p>On the nights when Jim couldn't sleep the regular sounds of the ship seemed louder, and more out of harmony with his own breathing. He was too big and too small for his bed, curling up and stretching out. Rolling over and over looking for a comfortable position like a wanderer in the desert looking into a canteen he knew was empty. On those nights, his thoughts spun circles with him. Or against him, waves breaking on his body and dragging him under. </p><p>Somewhere in the spiral was Spock's gum smile. His eyes glimmering and endless, a galaxy unto themselves. His whole face bright like a beacon for a moment before he receded into composure. The way he'd said Jim's name made his heart light and then so so heavy. Jim felt the itching absence of Spock's hands when he pulled away. In some moments, quasi-dreaming, he didn't pull away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>